The Way it Should Have Been
by InherentlyDamned
Summary: Throughout the entire anime, Vegeta was beaten down and forced to play second best to Goku, a complete moron. Vegeta is second to none, and in this story, all is how it should be. They will pay for their insolence. Rated for language and future violence.


I'm back! Here's a little something as an apology for my two year...absence...

Disclaimer - Unnecessary. I don't own.

* * *

Vegeta stomped down the stairs from the GR and down the hallway, glaring at a Capsule Corp. employee that was walking the opposite way. The little man walked a little faster, but he didn't look nearly as scared as he had the first time Vegeta had done this. Was he losing his touch? Maybe he should go blow up something later…

Trunks and the little Kakarot clone child ran past Vegeta and he turned around and yelled "Where are you brats going!" Goten turned his head without slowing down, "Outside!" and dashed after Trunks. '_Hmph, even the Kakarot brat isn't scared of me anymore.' _Vegeta remembered the first time he'd spoken to Goten, the little brat had nearly wet his pants…

Vegeta was working himself into an even worse mood. Nobody was afraid of him anymore, and to Vegeta, this meant nobody respected him. For on Vegeta-sei, fear and respect were hand in hand. You only respected someone who was stronger than you, and if someone was stronger than you, you'd better fear them.

Vegeta angrily opened the refrigerator and made a sandwich while standing with the door open. "Vegeta!" here it comes… "Don't stand there with the door open! What's wrong with you!" "Shut up onna I'll do as I please!"

Bulma came up behind him and tried to close the door, but Vegeta easily held it open. She glared daggers at him and walked away with the phone in her hand. Vegeta smirked at her and closed the door to eat his sandwich.

"Bulma I don't know if you should talk to him like that…"

Vegeta perked up when he heard SheShe or whatever her name was say this to the onna over the phone. Saiyan hearing was useful sometimes. And he actually agreed with Kakarot's harpy for once.

"Aw Chi don't worry, he's just grumpy. He doesn't ever do anything."

Vegeta almost choked on his sandwich. What was she talking about? _Who_ was she talking about? Because she sure as hell wasn't talking about him! How _dare_ she? He knew she'd never been afraid of him (which was mildly irritating in and of itself) but to tell her weakling friends not to be afraid! The nerve! 'Just grumpy' his ass!

"But Bulma…G..Goku's gone now…there's no one to protect you…"

Vegeta nodded vigorously despite himself.

"Chi its fine! That lug would never hurt me. I'm just a weakling onna after all."

They both laughed and Bulma moved elsewhere to continue their inane conversation. They laughed. They were laughing at him_. _Laughing in his face. 'Ha ha Veggie you know you won't hurt us! Ha ha ha!"

Vegeta remembered when he first came here. All he had to do was walk into the room and everyone would cower in fear. Now he was lucky if they would even look at him. _'When did this happen? There has to be some explanation.'_

It made him angry. He was Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans! Destroyer of worlds and murderer of countless millions! And these pathetic humans didn't pay him any mind at all! 'How can you call yourself a prince?' a little voice in his head whispered. 'How can you call yourself a warrior when you can't even inspire fear in weaklings? Can't even get an _onna _to do your bidding? Sure she's beautiful, but her crimes are nevertheless punishable by death. You _are _soft. Goku's not here anymore. He's dead. What are you waiting for?'

Vegeta had thought it was his honor holding him back from harming the woman. What kind of warrior would he be to harm defenseless women? But this … blatant disrespect! He was tired of it! She should know her place, and if she doesn't, he'd gladly teach her a lesson she won't soon forget!

And with that thought in mind, Vegeta raged off to find Bulma and set her straight. He'd set them all straight.

* * *

Review. Even if you just type "alkdnfoas haoisdf", that's great. The numbers make me look good.


End file.
